


Kurosaki

by AlexSkye1898



Series: Remembrance [2]
Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Angst With A Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Gore, Gen, Heavenly Host, I swear no real animals were harmed in the making of this piece, I was not okay with what happened with them, Kizami is slowly losing his mind, Kizami just killed Kurosaki, Kizami regrets killing him (kind of), Kizami's POV (sort of), Minor Character Death, Speaking badly of the dead, Strong Language, ambiguous/detached feelings, and I shed tears, can be seen as romantic/platonic, he did murder his childhood friend tbh, mentions of harming/killing innocent animals, my ship basically sank, they just need love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSkye1898/pseuds/AlexSkye1898
Summary: He finally did it, Kizami Yuuya manages to murder his childhood friend, Kurosaki Kensuke. He thinks about their distant past as he walks through Heavenly Host and wonders about these disgusting, confusing, and rather ambiguous feelings coursing through him afterwards. Why does he even care? He's glad that he got rid of that dumbass fool who never knew better in the very end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anime/Manga/Game Used: Corpse Party
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything, everything belongs to its original owners!
> 
> Warnings: some gore, can be seen as romantic/platonic, angst with a bittersweet ending, blood, minor character death, Kizami's POV (sort of), regrets, ambiguous/detached feelings, hurting innocent animals, Kizami slowly losing his mind, some swearing, and tears will be shed. You HAVE been warned!
> 
> Alex: Still unsure if I want to make this into a series or not and with Kizami's personality, it makes sense that he talks about anyone in a more detached manner. Enjoy!

* * *

 

_He hated him…._

 

 

 

 

 

That much was true in regards to his so-called "best friend", Kurosaki Kensuke. Kizami Yuuya laughed manically at the thought. It was kind of funny how attachable the spiky haired male was to him despite his rather unusual behavior as a child. Everyone knew, it was that obvious. His former classmate was just too stupid to realize how dangerous he really is. His bitch of an older sister and useless big brother even comprehended that he wasn't like any other ordinary child. Instead of playing around in the dirt and grass like everyone else, he kept to himself by reading a book in total isolation. That idiot was the one who approached him first, the person who stayed by his side the longest without being told to. It was strange being with another companion that didn't care if he was labeled as "odd" or "troubled" by the teachers. Honestly, Kizami did not really understand why he let that moron continue hanging out with him, it's still a mystery to him now as he walks the halls of Heavenly Host Elementary School. It's so ridiculous on how much he's thinking about his latest victim. Is this some kind trick that the spirits of the school were playing on him? He murdered someone that he spent a significant amount of time with, so why should he care if that waste of space is no longer around? Did he actually miss that moron?!

Another fit of laughter leaves his lips, that's too hilarious! It has to be some sort of twisted way for the idiot's ghost to get back at him. Kizami is not fooled though, it'll take more than that to shake his core. His dark eyes stare at the now drying blood on the knife he used on Kurosaki not even an hour ago. Or was it two? This morning? Evening? Fifty minutes ago? Just this afternoon? He didn't really know anymore, time is very unstable in this place it seems. There's no way of knowing how long he's been there or how many actual days have passed since he entered this building. It felt like it had been hours, but it seems just recently that he committed murder. It's amusing how his psychotic tendencies started when he was just a brat. He would cut up little rats or birds, whatever pathetic creature he could find to hurt mercilessly. Kizami was careful, he made sure that no one found the bones or saw the blood on his clothes. He went out of his way to find a quiet spot to kill the animals without being interrupted. Every day at school, it was something his classmates could sense that he wasn't "normal". Only that damn moron didn't particularly care if he wanted to be left the hell alone. The indigo eyes of his childhood friend sparkling with friendliness and affection was the ultimatum for him in regards to dismissing such a troublesome person. It was infuriating, nauseating, sickening, frustrating, and downright annoying.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _He wanted to_ _**kill** _ _him…_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

What a nuisance, ranting on and on about being best friends or something like that. It's such bullshit. There's no such thing as unwavering loyalty or tenacious faith in another person. The hold that Kurosaki had on him was nothing but a delusion concocted in his sweet, innocent mind. Wait, did he just say it was sweet? Since when was the word innocent ever in his vocabulary?! He must be losing his mind if he is thinking about such preposterous things. A hand runs through his thick purple locks as he breathes shallowly and fog exists his mouth from the chill that runs through the very hallways of the creepy building. Heavy footsteps echo on the creaky floorboards as he maneuvers around the rotting fleshy corpses and bleach white bones of students that have died in this school. They must have been too weak to realize that this place is a kill or be killed environment. He swears it must be a kind of cruel prank from the ghosts that are causing all sorts of mischief full of bloodlust or simple irony. Right in front of him is the very hole he kicked Kurosaki into, somehow he walked an entire loop to the very scene of his long ago crime. For some reason, he begins to think about when they were little irritating kids together as he stares at that fucking hole that looked like a never ending abyss.

 

" _K-Kizami, what are you doing?!" A scandalized Kurosaki yells out to him as he inched his box cutter closer to the disgusting hamster he was clutching tightly in his grubby hand._

" _Oh, nothing. Just ending the life of this pathetic thing, its' life is not even worth much anyways." He chuckles out as he was about to proceed to dissect the thing open._

_His bitch of a sister stopped him and the spiky haired boy stammers, "You didn't have to be so mean to your sister or the hamster, Kizami."_

_A scoff, "Whatever."_

 

They were on different ends of the spectrum when it comes to their personalities. Kurosaki and he are far too abstract to even be considered friends, but their classmates seem to think they get along. Well, that's the impression he wanted to give them anyways. He didn't actually care about those people, just hung around them to appear "social" to the world. The indigo eyed boy somehow made it much more bearable to hold conversations with their "friends". He distinctly remembers the way the spiky haired male would light up when they tried his curry once upon a time. A glow in his shimmering irises, a faint blush on his cheeks, and the brightest smile he's ever seen on his face. Unwelcoming, there was that warm feeling deep inside of his chest when he thought about that moment. It shouldn't matter anyways, that damn idiot is dead. Pushing up daisies, kicked the bucket, followed the Grim Reaper, went to the other side, ascended to Heaven, his heart stopped pumping, he's never coming back, he's gone, or whatever other phrase there is out there to let it sink into his brain that Kurosaki is still dead. Why does he care? He's glad to be rid of such an annoying, very overeager companion from his life. Does it truly even matter that the moron's crimson blood is still on the cold, steel blade that killed him?

 

" _...I'm sorry. I should have done more to stop you...when we were kids. I'm...your best friend, after all. But I never filled that role very well. I never did the things I should've... Heh...yeah... I... *hack* I guess I...really haven't...been a very good friend..." That oh-so-loyal dog of his coughed out with blood staining and darkening on his uniform after being stabbed by Kizami himself while still blabbering on about that friendship nonsense that he imagined throughout their childhood._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_What an idiot…_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kurosaki is now a wandering spirit, curse to roam these halls while feeling the pain of his death for all eternity. It was inevitable that he would kill someone so intimately involved with his life, it's in his nature after all. Just like that hamster from many years ago, Kurosaki's life wasn't worth very much. It shouldn't, yet it does. Kizami wondered why he is still thinking about that indigo eyed fool who only stood in his way then, paid the consequences for it. Something stirred inside him when he watched the dumbass hack blood and pant excruciatingly like a dying dog, something that he didn't think he'd feel. Is it worry? Concern? He doesn't really know, he never bothered with such emotions before. A foreign, wet drop fell down his face from his watering dark blue hues. Is he seriously crying? Over that buffoon who died a fools' death? More and more droplets were shed as a broken sigh left his blue tinted lips. Oh…....he IS crying, weeping really. Is this how it feels to have remorse? Guilt? Regret? Kizami doesn't understand, he never had to because Kurosaki was the one that expressed enough for the both of them since they were children. It had always been that way, it was how their dynamic worked. No one had understood their rather unique relationship. In the case of Kurosaki, it was so obvious that he adored him and maybe was in love with Kizami as well. Everyone teased the poor boy about his clearly romantic affections for his childhood friend. For him, there was no telling of what he felt for the spiky haired teen.

There was no definition of what emotion he pertains Kurosaki to. It started as pure, unadulterated hatred for having to spend a large amount of time with such an annoyance. Indifference is what he suppose could also apply to how he saw his former classmate. Kizami guesses there was some form of affection that he held for the other boy. Out of all the people he interacted with on a daily basis, he tolerated and liked the spiky haired baseball player the most. It was all a rather questionable mix of sentiment, endearment, a little fondness, nostalgia, mostly dependent attachment, a bit of aversion, animosity, possible resentment, borderline hatred, maybe infatuation, and on-going yearning. Funny how he simply longs to see that goofy grin on Kurosaki's face again. To hear his boisterous laughter at something hilarious or amusing. He wants to see that deep love and tenderness in his indigo purple eyes once more. Why does he have a desire to catch a glimpse of Kurosaki one more time? He can't feel this way, it's impossible to have these assorted emotions! Why is HE still haunting him even now after dying such a horrible death?! Because they were classmates? Childhood friends? It seems like many days ago when he killed that moron, yet he knows it's probably been a few hours at best. An image of spiky blue hair, a smiling buffoon, indigo purple irises being defined by laugh lines, and an overly compassionate teen. Stupid Kurosaki........

 

 

 

_A friend? Hah…what a joke_

_He was always more than that…_

* * *

** The End **

**Author's Note:**

> Alex: Yeah, Kizami has some ambiguous feelings towards Kurosaki. Thanks for reading, fluff up your feathers for more stories! Bye bye!


End file.
